Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is called "Introducing Nami" . Cover Volume : 1 Pg .: 189 Straw Hat and animals : Luffy and Zoro with birds on a ship . Short Summary In order to get food for himself and Zoro , Luffy tries to catch a bird but ends up being brought to an island . Zoro chases after him , and picks up some of Buggy the Clown's pirates along the way . Meanwhile , Luffy meets a girl named Nami , who was running away from some pirates . Long Summary Zoro and Luffy are left lost starving at sea due to the fact neither of them has any navigation skills . Zoro and Luffy are talking about how Zoro survives on the sea by hunting others and that he is searching for someone . Some time passes and a bird (Kaicho Pinky) flies overhead , a starving Luffy goes after it . He ends up in the bird's beak and is carried off with Zoro left to chase after him . As Zoro rows as fast as he can, he comes across some castaways (Tightrope Walking Funan Bros) and tells them to grab on as he isn't stopping . When they are on board , it turns out they are pirates working for Captain Buggy and they were taking the boat . Zoro then reveals to them just who he is by beating them . As they row him onwards the question of why they were in the middle of the ocean arises . It turns out they were tricked by a girl (Nami) on a boat , she stole their boat leaving them to be sank with help from the whether on the boat she was sailing in . One of Buggy's crew tells Zoro about their captain and how he has the power of the Devil Fruit . Meanwhile a girl in the nearby town is running from some more of Buggy's crew after stealing their map to the Grand Line . Elsewhere Buggy's men report seeing a strange bird and Buggy gives the order to shoot it down . As the bird is hit , Luffy falls right in front of the girl . To the shock of the Superhuman Domingos Luffy stands up unscathed . The girl tries to claim Luffy is her boss to get out of trouble with the pirates and runs off to leave Luffy to deal with them . One of Buggy's crew knocks Luffy's straw hat causing him to get mad . Luffy beats them up . After he is finished the girl reappears claiming to be a thief that steals from pirates called Nami . Quick Reference 'Chapter Notes' *It's apparent the crew needs a navigator . *Luffy gets carried off by a bird . *Zoro picks up a group of Buggy's pirates who got stranded at sea . *They tried to take the boat and Zoro beats them up . *These pirates were tricked by a girl . *Luffy falls in front . *Before her introduction , Nami was featured in a few artworks , despite Zoro being the first member to join . *Coby's point about a navigator in Chapter 3 has become apparent . 'Characters' 'Anime episode' p2 to p16: episode 4 p17 to p19: episode 5 Site Navigation de:Nami Tōjō it:Capitolo 8